Come on Baby Light My Fire
by Owl and Crow
Summary: Charlene started at the dragon camp in Northern Scotland about three weeks after Charlie had, if her skill hadn't been shocking enough, her beauty took his breath away. But with no desire to marry what sort of future can Charlie offer her? OC/CW Lemons!


"There are three possible parts to a date, of which at least two must be offered: entertainment, food, and affection. It is customary to begin a series of dates with a great deal of entertainment, a moderate amount of food, and the merest suggestion of affection. As the amount of affection increases, the entertainment can be reduced proportionately. When the affection _is_ the entertainment, we no longer call it dating. Under no circumstances can the food be omitted." ~_Miss Manners' Guide to Excruciatingly Correct Behaviour_

Summary: Charlene started at the dragon camp in Northern Scotland about three weeks after Charlie had, if her skill hadn't been shocking enough, her beauty took his breath away. CW/OC. Lemons!

**Come on Baby Light My Fire**

_It's just not right_, Charlie Weasley thought. _She's gorgeous. Damn good with the wee beasties, sexy as shit, gotta good handle on the lads, plus she's fucking good looking._

Charlie ran his lips over Charlene Ferguson's chin and slipped his hands from her blood red hair down her smooth neck, over the sides of her heavy breasts down to her wide hips. Charlene Ferguson was all woman. At the moment she had her long fingers digging into his bum, with her ankles locked around his waist. They were both sweat slicked and naked, straining against one another for the pleasure promised in each other's touch. Charlie moved his lips father down her body. She threw her head back and moaned when his lips latched onto her right nipple. He brought his hand up from her waist and grasped her left breast. As her inner muscle clamped down Charlie's eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned.

It would only take a few more pumps of his hips to get them both to completion. Before he did that though he thought about how in the hell they ended up like this. Tangled together on his bed with his mouth on her breast.

* * *

_It's just not right_, Charlie Weasley thought. _She's a damn good dragon keeper, bloody gorgeous and she's got the backbone of a Hungarian Horntail._

Charlene Ferguson had started at the dragon camp in Northern Scotland about three weeks after Charlie had. It had been a shock for all the lads to see a beautiful woman in a dragon camp. They all expected her to be fearful and perhaps a bit stupid, but within a few hours Charlene disproved all of that. The next challenge that faced her was her beauty. With waves of glorious blood red hair, a figure curved by large breasts and wide hips, and a heart shaped face holding two of the most beautiful eyes Charlie had ever seen and plump lips that were just made for kissing, Charlene was bloody breathtaking.

Now that the lads realized she was capable with the dragons and anything but stupid, she became the object of all their lustful fantasies. Unfortunately for Charlene she was the only woman at the camp. Being beautiful, capable and intelligent made her an easy target for drooling. But Charlene, or Charlie as she preferred to be called, didn't suffer the catcalls and roaming hands silently. The first bloke to pinch her bum got a black eye. After that the lads kept their hands to themselves but unfortunately couldn't keep their comments to themselves as well. One of the Muggleborn lads had the cleverest (and rudest) catcalls. "The word of the day is legs. How 'bout we head back to my place and spread the word?" or "There are 206 bones in the human body… You want another one?" (Charlie wasn't even sure if that was true or not). Others were just absurd. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Cause you got nice cans."

The Other Charlie (as the lads called her) ignored the latter and calmly emasculated who ever attempted something along the lines of the former. By the time four weeks had passed the lads had by and large given up. Charlie Ferguson wasn't going to fuck any of them and truth be told a lot of the entertainment value she presented became commonplace. That, of course, didn't stop them from talking about her and wondering what lurked beneath her tight jean trousers and thick woolen jumpers.

(Northern Scotland was much colder than Romania, which was quite a shock to Charlie who was used to being in the sun. Much of his tan had faded over the months he'd been back in the U.K.)

As for Charlie Weasley he wasn't entirely certain how to treat the Other Charlie. It would have been easy if Charlie wasn't attracted to her. It was odd that he was attracted to her. Generally he fell in line with his brothers falling for girls who looked absolutely nothing like anyone they might be related to. He was sure that it had something to do with how he felt about his sister being sexually active and an entirely unconscious worry that he might actually be related to the redhead he took to bed. So he usually fancied girls that were a bit off the wall, like Tonks. The Other Charlie was nothing like Tonks.

And much to his surprise, he quite liked that.

The Other Charlie was very serious about a lot of things. He'd discovered that through the weeks she'd worked at the camp, along with a lot of other things. While she was quite serious, particularly about her job, she also had a dry, sharp sense of humor that Charlie found quite striking. She was also a Muggleborn who was two years younger than he was. She'd been a quietly intelligent Ravenclaw that Charlie hadn't spent a moment on when he'd been at Hogwarts. She was still quietly intelligent. Charlie sometimes felt as though she were haunting the camp. Every man was acutely aware of her presence. When she was moving around, making noise they all paid attention to it. They paid attention to her.

This all made her so very attractive.

But Charlie kept his distance. Watching her like all the other lads did, though not attempting to interact with her like some of the others had. He was worried that he was only so attracted to her because she was so beautiful and so mysterious. If he were pursue her, get her and then never want to leave her, he'd be in trouble. Because Charlie had already decided that he didn't want to get married. A woman like the Other Charlie deserved a husband. Perhaps even needed one. Charlie could (or would) never be that husband and he didn't want to become so taken with her that when she pressed for marriage and he bulked and she left him, he would be broken beyond repair. It had been hard enough with Tonks when their relationship ended, but Charlie knew it would be worse with the Other Charlie.

And so, for the most part, Charlie avoided her. He even attempted to avoid her when he had to work with her. He barely spoke to her, only said what needed to be said and nothing more. The Other Charlie seemed fine with this arrangement. The key word here being "seemed." Charlie didn't find out until several weeks later that her attention to him was different from her attention to any of the other lads.

The Other Charlie barely spoke two words the other dragon trainers, but when she worked with him she asked about his day and wished him luck with the rather more feisty dragons. She never did any of that with the other dragon trainers, something that worried Charlie given his attraction to her. Should she show any interest in him he knew how he would react. He would grab her, Apparate to his small home near the Burrow and shag her bonnie legs off. He would probably be too besotted with lust to remember the contraceptive charm and considering how many siblings he had, he would probably have no trouble getting her pregnant and she would want to get married. And then where would he be? His honor would have them married before she started showing, he would end up resenting her and that was no way to feel about your wife!

It was best for everyone if he didn't think too hard about her coy favoritism. He would be kind but distant with her and she would be kind but distant with him. That was the only plausible solution and, not surprisingly, a solution that had him going to bed with an erection most every night.

And now here Charlie stood staring at the object of his impossible lust. He had been watching her bum for the last twenty minutes when he was supposed to be watching her back. Ten trainers were doing a medical check on the only Hungarian Horntail at the camp while Charlie and the Other Charlie checked on the development of her eggs. Big Sweetie (as the Horntail was called by the sadistic bastard who accepted her into the camp) had come to them already pregnant and ready to nest. Charlie and the Other Charlie were making sure that she was tending to her eggs properly (Big Sweetie was a first time mum and the worry was that she wasn't being as thoughtful as she ought to have been with her eggs). Charlie was watching the Other Charlie's back because Big Sweetie could break away from her handlers at anytime and come to her fire-y nest, to find two crunchy snacks poking at around her eggs. Something that was sure to turn Big Sweetie into a Big Meanie and the two of them into lunch.

So Charlie really should have been watching the skies, not the Other Charlie's bum as it swayed gently from side to side. Her round firm cheeks that would fit so nicely into his hands as he pounded into her moist center and she moaned. Her large breasts bouncing with each powerful thrust. She would throw her head back and scream her pleasure to the sky—

It was a lucky warning shout that saved both his life and the Other Charlie's life. Charlie had been a dragon trainer long enough to know that a shout of "UP TOP!" meant you needed to haul ass if you wanted to see tomorrow. And Charlie really wanted to see tomorrow. He also wanted to see the Other Charlie tomorrow, so instead of running towards the exit of Big Sweetie's enclosure he ran towards her nest where the Other Charlie was gently placing the three eggs back on top of the blazing fire that they called a bed. Inside of Big Sweetie's den she hadn't heard the shout, but she certainly heard the enraged roar of Big Sweetie as she announced her presence.

Charlie didn't allow himself the luxury of thought. He merely grabbed the Other Charlie, wrapped her in his arms (snug against his throbbing cock) and Apparated. The world became solid again when they were safely in his house just outside Owlry St. Catchpole. While they were certainly safe from the dragon they definitely weren't safe from his libido, which went into overdrive as soon as the Other Charlie wrapped her trembling arms around his neck.

Charlie looked down into her eyes, only then realizing that she was quite a bit shorter than him. He and Tonks had been about the same height making it difficult for him to feel like a man with her. But the Other Charlie was downright petite and seeing it as some sort of sign Charlie stopped fighting his baser instinct to claim that which he desired and swooped down for a kiss.

The Other Charlie was frozen for a second before melting into his kiss. She rubbed her hips into his erection kissing him back with enthusiasm. Charlie's hands quickly moved from her back to the bum he'd been fantasizing about moments before. Charlie was about to pick her up and lay her down on the nearest flat surface when a green fire blazed in his formerly silent grate. Charlie quickly pulled away from the Other Charlie and faced the fire place in time to see their boss, Mac, step out.

"Ach, there the two a ye are," he said in his thick Scotch accent. "We were wonderin' where the pair a ye got off ta."

"I-I didn't think," Charlie admitted, though about what couldn't be determined. "I just reacted."

"And good on ya, lad," Mac said. "May a saved yer life." Mac smacked Charlie hard on the shoulder before turning to the Other Charlie. "Looking a bit pale there, Ferguson," Mac said, lightly. Charlie looked over her. She was pale but her luscious lips were red and swollen from his kisses making his cock twitch.

"Oi, Weasley," Mac snapped drawing Charlie's attention back to his boss (i.e. unwanted guest). "Give the puir lass a wee dram o' yer best whiskey and ye both can call it a night. And bloody hell be a gentlemen for once in yer life and let the lady stay awhile." Mac pulled a handful of Floo Powder from a sack on his belt and got into the fireplace. "If he does aught ya donna like, lass," Mac said to the Other Charlie, "give a hard knock betwixt the legs. That'll do what he deserves."

Mac whooshed up in flames a moment later and Charlie silently wished that the nosy bastard had actually caught on fire. A knock between the legs. It would take a bloody battering ram to rid him of his desire for her.

"I'll take that drink now," the Other Charlie said, softly. "If you don't mind."

Her soft voice broke Charlie from his scowling. He sighed. He'd been raised better than to take a woman he'd never properly spoken to, to bed. Charlie shuffled into his kitchen pulled, two glasses from one cupboard while Summoning the whiskey bottle from another. He dumped a few ice cubes into each glass and sloshed in a bit of whiskey. The Other Charlie was standing in the doorway when he turned. He handed her the glass and she took a little sip. _It's ridiculous how uncomfortable this is_, Charlie thought.

"So," the Other Charlie said, "I realized that though we've worked together for two months and just… Well, I don't know you very well, do I?"

"What would you like to know?" he asked.

"I suppose I could ask you why after avoiding me for the past few months did you snog me as soon as you got me alone, but I don't think I will."

"Aye, good," Charlie mumbled.

"'Tisn't for your sake," she assured him. "I don't believe you'd answer. At least no honestly." Charlie was speared with guilt. What right did he have to her body after how he'd acted? The Other Charlie turned back towards the living room.

"I don't want to get married," Charlie blurted out. She turned back to him and squinted confused.

"Good on ye, mate," she said. "Neither do I."

The Other Charlie (he needed another bloody name to think of her by!) threw back her whiskey, draining the glass and dropped it on the counter. Charlene (she was a bounty of femininity and deserved to be thought of that way. Calling her 'the Other Charlie' just reminded him of himself and she was a lot sexier than he was) pulled her jumper up over her head. Charlie took a moment to hope she wasn't wearing anything underneath and she wanted to pick up where they left off before Mac interrupted them. Unfortunately she had a tank top on underneath.

"I-I-" Charlie stuttered. "Am an idiot," he managed eventually.

"I'd figured that one out on my own thanks," she muttered.

"It's just… I thought… I don't know, that if we did anything… you're just so sexy I'd forget to make sure there are no… accidents… and with the number of children my parents had I'm probably ridiculously fertile… and then you'd want to get married and since it would be my fault… I'd, you know… have to… and I'd…" Charlie decided to stop while he was a head.

"And you'd resent me for having you marry me?" Charlene asked. There wasn't a hint of amusement in her voice, but Charlie dare not look at her in case it was lingering in her eyes.

"Maybe, I dunno." Charlie felt his ears heat up and for one terrifying moment knew what it was like to be Ron.

The moment passed, though, when Charlene laid her impossibly soft hand on his cheek. He looked at her finally. There was a tender laughter in her eyes. "Do you know what I got from all that?" she asked.

"That I'm a bleeding idiot?"

"Well, yes. And that you want to shag me." Charlie grimaced. "But you also want to do right by me. Those two desires mixed with your stupidity came to the conclusion that the only safe option was to avoid me completely." Charlie sighed. Any minute now she would agree with him, that they should avoid each other to avoid disaster and he would get to go to bed with another erection. "Which is bullocks."

"Aye, it is," Charlie said, think about his poor straining, underused manhood and not what Charlene had been talking about.

"Even if you are ridiculously fertile and so wound up over my body that you forgot protection and I got pregnant, I wouldn't ask you to marry me because _I don't want to get married, Charlie._"

Charlie's head snapped up. Charlene was giving him an expectant smile with me arched eyebrow. "I'm an idiot," he said.

"Aye, you are. So you best sit your lily white bum down and get to know me better ere you make any other foolish assumptions about me."

Charlie laughed and sat down next to Charlene on his couch. The next few hours were spent talking about their lives. The conversation turned deep when the war came up. Charlie was startled to realize that Charlene had been at the Battle of Hogwarts. She'd taken down her fair share of Death Eaters before Harry had the chance to finish what Voldemort started. She was as capable a fighter as she was a dragon keeper. With every word, every silly or sad tale Charlie found himself more and more attracted to her.

As the hours passed and the afternoon turned to night Charlie migrated closer and closer to Charlene who allowed this almost predatory approach until he was almost on top of her. Charlie was more than a little bit tipsy from the whiskey they'd been drinking all evening and thought that the impossible had happened and Charlene had actually gotten more attractive.

So when she tipped her head back to receive his kiss Charlie thought that the heavens had opened up and that the angels were singing. He plundered her mouth, spearing her tongue with his own. He forgot about the cup in his hand and dropped it on the floor, in his haste to get to her breasts. Both of his hands kneaded her large, heavy breasts. His fingers plucked at her nipples, feeling through the thin fabric of her shirt and the lace of her bra how perfectly tipped her breasts were. Charlie groaned into Charlene's mouth as she wiggled against his erection. Somehow he'd ended up on top of her.

Charlene broke their kiss and Charlie took it as the perfect opportunity to take his shirt off. She stopped him though when bent down for another kiss. "Bedroom," she whispered, huskily.

Charlie scooped her up, Charlene wrapped her legs around his waist as she carried her down a short hall off the living room to his bedroom. They collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and lips. Each of them pulling at the clothes of the other. Eventually, after much torn fabric and muttered curses they were both blissfully naked. When he finally fell on top of her with his manhood snug between her legs, Charlene threw her head back and moaned. The sound so entranced him and the look on her face so bewitched him, that Charlie rubbed himself against her slick folds yet again, the moan grew louder, the look of rapture deepened. Charlie continued thrusting his hips, rubbing not yet penetrating just so he could watch her fall apart in his arms. He caught one of her round pink nipples in his mouth. He nipped at the tip in time with his hips all the while keeping his eyes locked on her face, until he watched with amazement as her body began to shudder in his arms, her mouth became an O and her throat worked to let out the almost scream of pleasure that overtook her.

Only when her shudders subsided did Charlie nudged her opening with the tip of his cock. Charlene grabbed the back of his head and forced him down for a kiss. Thus distracted, she flipped them both over. Charlie let out a surprised grunt, then a hiss of pleasure as Charlene lowered herself onto his thick, throbbing erection. Charlene's downward thrusts were timid and slow at first but quickly sped up when Charlie's hands found their way back to her breasts. Charlene leaned over him asking for a kiss which he gladly gave her.

Charlie couldn't believe it. He'd been dreaming about this moment for months and now here he was, balls deep in the one woman who could hurt him more than any other, and he was loving every second of it. She was impossibly tight and hot and wet. He could feel every time she was about to shift her hips up, every time she was about to slam herself down. Every once and a while she would bring her hips down, rub them back and forth and moan as the roughness of his pubic hair tickled the bud of her excitement. The sight of her nude form astride him was getting to be too much. Her breasts bouncing, her hair flowing around her was just too sexy. If he didn't take control of this situation soon, he was going to explode before she did.

And that was not acceptable.

With a moment of clarity (that was fleeting to say the least) Charlie sat up, wrapped his arms around her and flipped the two of them over. Charlene squeaked in surprise and Charlie chuckled deeply in his throat. He kept the tempo she had started, being sure to rub his lower half against her clit with each inward thrust. He quickly had her moaning and wiggling beneath him. He ran his lips along her chin and slipped his hands from her hair down her throat, over the sides of her heavy breasts to her wide hips. He gripped them and drove himself into her relentlessly. A keening drew from deep in her throat that broke off into a scream and a spasming around Charlie's cock that had him plummeting off the edge.

Charlie collapsed on top of Charlene spent but thrilled. He was currently going limp inside the woman he desired more than anything. With the little strength he had left, Charlie shifted himself off of Charlene. They laid there for a second, catching their breath and coming down from their post orgasmic high.

As soon as Charlie was able to think again he sat up and looked over his bedmate. "Did you remember the Charm?" he asked. Charlene shook her head. "Bugger all."

Charlene sighed and sat up. "Well, Charlie," she said shifting out of bed, completely unabashed at her nakedness, "I'm not terribly worried about it." She looked through her cloths on the ground until she found her wand. With a flick she had her trousers, shirt and knickers in her hands.

Charlie watch her get dressed finding it oddly arousing. As soon as she was completely clothed, Charlie realized what she'd said. "Why?"

"I don't want to get married, nor do you, so if I am pregnant there is no need for you to propose. In fact I might like you less if you did. Plus, if you couldn't tell, I quite like you. I assume you like me too. We get along rather well and now, I'd imagine, you won't be ignoring me anymore so we will be getting along even better. There is also no rule that we can't… fraternize with co-workers. Really Charlie, if I'm pregnant I don't see the problem." Charlene leaned over the bed Charlie still lay naked on and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Oh, bloody hell," Charlie moaned into her mouth. "How am I going to explain you to my mother? That came out wrong."

"I should hope so," Charlene smiled.

Charlie grimaced. "It's just. My mum throws a fit if I wear my hair too long. I can't imagine how she'll react to a woman who has no intention of marrying me even if I end up getting her pregnant."

Charlene crawled back into bed. Fully clothed next to naked Charlie. She didn't seem to mind, so Charlie didn't bother covering himself. "I'd imagine, if she's anything like my mum, so long as she's getting a grandchild out of the situation she won't much care about our married state or lack thereof."

Charlie grinned. "You're probably right."

Charlene grinned back. "Oh, I'm definitely right."

Charlie kissed her lightly, deepening the kiss by wrapping his arms around her neck and bring her down on top of him. "Think we ought to call off tomorrow?" he suggested, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Tomorrow is Saturday."

"Brilliant."

_It just isn't right_, Charlie thought. _She's beautiful, sexy as shit, bloody gorgeous and the only woman I've ever met who could light my fire._

Charlie grinned against the Other Charlie's mouth.

_Not right perhaps, but so damn good_…

**The End**


End file.
